PWNED! GA STYLE Ж
by Erylle
Summary: COMPLETE! A short collection of PWNED stories, as told by the students themselves. Stories are based from the fmylife site. Two-shot.
1. PWNAGE

**PWNED! GA STYLE!**

**A/N: Purely for comic relief and for people who have a good sense of humour. Inspired by YouTube sensation 'NigaHiga' and his hilarious video of the same relation. Not promising to cure your life problems, but I can assure you entertainment for the next five minutes or so.**

**Scenarios are based on postings on the fmylife site. **

**NOTE 04/24/2013: Please excuse the juvenile writing. I was a delusional 11-year-old kid when I wrote this. Sometimes I wonder what the hell I was thinking. Other than that, don't forget to laugh!**

* * *

"Hey what's up with those bandages on your eyes, Iinchou?" Narumi-sensei asked curiously in the middle of class.

"Yesterday..." Began Tobita, "my sister learned that putting glow stick liquid in someone's eyes does_not _enable them to see in the dark."

Everyone turned around to face Tobita's horrifyingly damaged face.

"I just wished she hadn't used my eyes because the doctor said that the burning would stop in two-to-three days." He said, pointing to his bandages.

**PWNED**

• •

"So, we were assigned this major computer assignment by Jinno-sensei...last month" Mikan took a deep breath, "I didn't finish it."

"No, really?" The class shouted sarcastically.

"Not a surprise." Natsume shot from the back.

"Yeah." Mikan replied, ignoring Natsume's comment "I plotted out that I would just say my internet wasn't working, so I couldn't submit the homework on time"... "I sent him an e-mail regarding the fact."

**PWNED**

• •

"I've got a problem too!" Permy sobbed non-stop.

Narumi nodded for her to speak.

"I came home yesterday and played Halo by Beyoncé." She said coolly

"Mmmhh." Retorted the class.

She started to stutter "I-I wa- was j-just I was just getting more into it, and began singing with more passion unt- until" she stopped and cried.

"UNTIL?" The class asked, again in unison.

"The phone rang." Pause."It was my neighbor telling me to shut the fuck up"

**PWNED**

• •

Hotaru glared at Mikan, who by now, was blushing bright red.

"Have something to say Imai?" Narumi-sensei questioned.

"A matter-of-fact," She stated "I have _a lot _to say."

"Then, let's hear it!" Nonoko and Anna recited from behind her.

"Last night," Hotaru shot a glare at Mikan once again. "I took a shower at Mikan's place/" _Dun Dun Dun _"I smelled this _really_ nice shampoo and decided to use it,"

_**Dead Silence**_

"I asked Mikan where she got it, and it turns out," Hotaru pauses and hits Mikan with a Baka gun "she bought it from Petco. I just washed _my hair_ with dog shampoo." She ended lamely

**PWNED**

• •


	2. DOUBLE PWNAGE

**DOUBLE PWNED! GA STYLE!**

* * *

Narumi-sensei was trying furiously to control his class who by now was having a major dramatic mental melt down.

"Children Children" he started moving his hands up and down "Its better if we talk about your problems, and let your_ true self_ out" his lines sounded familiar to the children until they were remembered by one little devil in the back of the class...

"That's what you said when you told us that you were gay" he said nonchalantly "His exact words : I'm coming out"

**PWNED!**

"I still remember my problem as clearly as if it were yesterday. " Ruka huffed out telling the whole class.

"If I remember as clear as you, it_ was_ yesterday." Hotaru rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I was typing at my desk where I work as an editor for a publishing company..." recalled Ruka falling into a flash back...

_Ruka's Manager abruptly entered the room cursing and sneering. She stopped and insulted Ruka with harsh words._

"_You f*cked up little bastard just ruined our whole week's friggin' column!" She hurled at him poking his fore head._

_Ruka remained silent and turned back to his computer and continued to type._

_He heard the door shut behind him._

"_Oh and at least I'm not an overweight-double-chinned-hag, who probably has never been laid in her entire life." He retorted._

"Turns out," Ruka put his hands down on to his desk "The one who left the room was _not_ my manager, it was the maid."

**PWNED**

"You think that's gonna ruin your career Nogi?" Nonoko questioned as she donned a mask of humiliation.

"Yesterday, we had a major presentation in front of the whole company where _I _work," She emphasized bowing her head in disgust. She lifted her head and continued "I sat beside the lead executive, who by the way," she pauses for a while "unleashes an enormous foul fart in front of the whole team in the middle of the presentation."

"There, there." Anna said, patting her friends back.

"He blamed the whole thing on _me, _and the worst part is" Awkward pause. "They all believed him."

**P.W.N.E.D**

"I wanna say something too!" Anna raised her hand and was picked out by Narumi

Narumi gave permission for Anna to start, "Feel free Anna" he gestured her

"See, My idiotic boyfriend of 5 months goes off and _disappears_ for _3 months" _She was interrupted by Kitsuneme

"Probably turned off by your face" he snickered from behind

"Oh shut it" Anna retorted "So this _boyfriend of mine_ and I were very close and intimate we even had s*x every now and then" **(A/N Yes this class is very open to everything!)**

"I bumped into him in the local drugstore and greeted him" She retold trying to act excited then faded away at the end of the sentence.

"The first thing he said to me was _'Hey pretty Lady, What's your name?' "_

**PWNED **

"Class, settle down!" Narumi ordered as he finally got their attention.

He cocked an eyebrow when his eyes settled upon the infamous Natsume Hyuuga: _'Oh what is this we have here?' _Narumi thought while looking under the desk of the notorious student who seemed to be texting under his table.

"Hyuuga!" He addressed, while he stuck his hand grabbing the device from under the desk.

But to his surprise it wouldn't let go _–_ in fact it wasn't a cell phone at all – It was hard and upright...

The class gasped.

Natsume's eyes flaired.

Narumi was in deep shit now.

**PWNED!**


End file.
